The Multnomah Foundation for Medical Care will research, design, develop, test and operate a Multi-Use Medical Care Data System that will minimize physician documentation time of actual patient care rendered while maximizing the uses of this data. This will be done by coordinating the data needs of the various data seekers including the professional quality of care assessment organization, the health planners and medical statisticans and, most importantly, the data needs of the physician himself and his patient. A centralized data processing system operated by the Foundation will collect, process and sort data on patient care repoted by the physicians and will provide data output services to each of the data seekers. This output will include administrative services for physicians', computer-produced standardized insurance claims forms which have been screened and certified by the professional review organization, and periodic data or health planners and medical statisticians. In addition, a computer-produed patient medical history will be developed and a preventative medical care schedule, will be designed for pediatric-age patients and for patients with critical and chronic diseases. And automated flagging system wil be tested which will signal when a preventive medical care milestone required for maintenance of good patient health has been passed. It is anticipated the entire system will be self-supporting after two years.